The present invention relates to a display unit (hereinafter, referred to as a plasma display unit (PDP unit)) using a plasma display panel (hereinafter, referred to as a PDP), and more particularly to a plasma display unit for displaying gradation by making the display luminescence time different by weighting every sub-frame.
In recent years, in display units, there have been growing demands for thinner units, increases of varieties of information to be displayed and installation conditions, larger screens and better resolution, and display units are required which can meet these demands. PDP units are display units which can handle these demands. In the PDP units, when displaying gradation, in general, a display frame is constituted by a plurality of sub-frames, the respective sub-frame periods are weighted so that they are differentiated, and the respective bits of gradation data are displayed by the corresponding subframes.
The PDP has a memory effect, and each cell is set for a state conforming to the display data. Luminescence for display (display luminescence) is effected by application of an AC voltage. As will be described later, this display luminescence intensity is varied by the number of the cells which are illuminated, and there is a problem in that the luminance ratio between the subframes deviates. In addition, consumed current and power also vary in accordance with the number of the cells which are illuminated. The present invention solves the problem entailed by the variation in display.
Regarding PDP types, there are two-electrode type PDPs in which selected discharge (address discharge) and maintained discharge (discharge for display luminescence) are carried out with two electrodes and a three-electrode type PDP in which a third electrode is used to carry out address discharge. Three-electrode type PDP units are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) Nos. 7-140928 and 9-185343, and therefore, a detailed description thereof will be omitted here and only the basic construction and operation thereof will be briefly described below.
FIG. 1 shows the basic construction of the three-electrode type PDP units. As shown therein, connected to a plasma display panel (PDP) 1 are an address driver 2 for outputting a signal to be applied to an address electrode, a Y scan driver 3 for outputting a signal to be applied to a scan electrode (Y electrode), an X common driver 4 for outputting a signal to be applied to a common sustaining discharge electrode (X electrode), and a Y common driver 5 for outputting a sustaining discharge signal to be applied to the Y electrode via the Y scan driver 3. A control circuit 6 has a display data control part 7 for generating from a display data inputted from the outside a display data signal to be outputted to the address driver 2 and a panel driving control part 8 for outputting a signal other than the display data which is related to the driving of the panel. The panel driving control part 8 has a scan driver control part 9 for generating a control signal which is related to a scan to be outputted to the Y scan driver 3 and a common driver control part 10 for generating a control signal related to the sustaining discharge.
FIG. 2 shows a frame construction for carrying out a 32-gradation display.
A gradation display in the PDP unit is generally carried out by making each bit of the display data correspond to the sub-frame time and changing the length of the sub-frame period in accordance with the weighting of the bits. For instance, when the 32-gradation display is carried out, the display data is represented by five bits, the display of one frame is constituted by five sub-frames SF1 to SF5, and the display of the respective bit data is carried out within the respective sub-frame periods. In reality, in order to control timings, there are provided rest periods when no operation is performed.
Each of the sub-frames SF1 to SF5 comprises a reset period during which all display cells of the panel are put in a uniform state, an addressing period during which wall electric charges corresponding to display data are accumulated in display cells, and a sustaining period during which a discharge for display is carried out by the display cells in which wall electric charges are accumulated by applying a sustaining discharge signal. As shown in FIG. 2, the respective lengths of the reset period and the addressing period are the same over the successive sub-frames, but the sustaining period is different. The respective lengths of the reset period and the address period of the successive sub-frames are identical. As described above, when the 32-gradation display is carried out, in general, the ratios between the respective lengths of the sustaining discharge periods becomes 1:2:4:8:16. The differences in luminance of 32 gradations from 0 to 31 can be displayed by selecting a combination of sub-frames to be illuminated in each display cell.
FIG. 3 is a block diagram showing a schematic construction of a part of a control circuit 6xe2x80x2 related to the control circuit 6xe2x80x2 of the present invention. Of the external input signals, the display data is inputted into a data converter 11 and a vertical synchronization signal (VSYNC) is inputted into a frame counter 12. The display data that is supplied from the outside (i.e., the external display data) generally takes a format in which gradation data of respective pixels are continuous, and they cannot be converted into the format of the sub-frames as they are. To cope with this, the data converter 11 temporarily stores the display data in the frame memory and then converts it into a format for the address data to be outputted to the address driver 2. Furthermore, the data converter calculates a load factor, which will be described later.
The frame counter 12 detects the length of one frame (frame length) from the vertical synchronization signal. There are various types of signals that are inputted from the outside, and it is generally true that PDP units are designed to deal with those signals by changing the control timing based on the frame length detected by the frame counter 12. The number of sub-frames (SF number) and the luminance ratio of each thereof are stored in a driving table 17 for a memory (ROM) 16 in accordance with the frame length. An arithmetic unit 13 calculates an address CASE of the memory 16 in which corresponding information is stored, based on the frame length, applies the CASE so calculated on the memory 16 via a scan controller 15 and determines an SF number and a luminance ratio corresponding to the frame length.
The arithmetic unit 13 decreases a time required for the reset period and the addressing period from the SF number, calculates a sustaining discharge period in one frame and calculates a total sustaining pulse number for one frame from the sustaining discharge period and one predetermined sustaining pulse cycle. Sustaining pulse numbers of the respective sub-frames are stored in a luminance table 19 of a memory (ROM) 18 in accordance with the total sustaining pulse number and the luminance ratio. The arithmetic unit 13 calculates from the total sustaining pulse number an address MCB of the memory 18 in which corresponding information is stored, applies the address MCB so calculated together with the luminance ratio on the memory 18 and determines sustaining pulse numbers for the respective sub-frames. Conventionally, the respective sustaining numbers of the successive sub-frames are determined for control. FIG. 4 shows an example of the luminance table 19.
Next, the load factor and the consumed power will be described. The effective brightness of the display by the sub-frames of each frame is determined by the respective luminance and period of the sustaining discharge in each of the subframes. The sustaining discharge periods of the respective sub-frames have a predetermined ratio (luminance ratio) and, if the number (display load) of display cells that are illuminated at the respective sub-frames is identical, the luminance by the sustaining discharge becomes identical, and the brightness of display has a predetermined ratio which is identical to the ratio of the sustaining discharge period. However, the currents supplied to the X electrode and Y electrode become different in response to the number of display cells which are illuminated simultaneously, and when current values are different, there is caused a voltage drop, due to distribution resistance, this resulting in a different luminescence intensity (luminance) even if sustaining discharges are identical. Specifically speaking, if there is a large number of display cells to be illuminated, in other words, when the load factor is large, the luminance becomes low, while if there are only a few display cells to be illuminated, in other words, when the load factor is small, the luminance becomes high. Due to this, when the load factor becomes different among the respective sub-frames, there is caused a difference between a luminance ratio that is actually obtained and a preset luminance ratio, the gradation which is displayed by a combination of the sub-frames cannot be displayed accurately, and in a worse case, there is caused a problem that there occurs an inversion in brightness between gradations.
With a view to solving the aforesaid problem, in the above-described invention disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent (Kokai) Publication No. 9-185343, a plurality of sustaining pulse numbers, that will result in a predetermined luminance, are stored for the respective sub-frames in accordance with the load factors, and the sustaining pulse number is determined by the sustaining pulse numbers in accordance with the load factors calculated by the data converter 11, whereby the luminance ratios of the respective sub-frames are maintained constant irrespective of load factors.
The large power consumption by the PDP unit is related to sustaining discharge. As described above, the currents supplied to the X electrodes and Y electrodes during a sustaining discharge depend on the number of display cells that are illuminated. Therefore, a value is related to the consumed power which is obtained by multiplying the respective load factors of the plural sub-frames by the respective lengths of the corresponding sustaining discharge periods thereof. In the PDP unit, an upper limit is provided for the consumed power (current), and a display is required which is as bright as possible within the range. To cope with this, the consumed power is detected, and if the consumed power does not exceed the upper limit, the total sustaining pulse number is increased to as high as possible within the range. Due to this, for example, if the display is bright, although the number of display cells that is illuminated is increased, the total sustaining pulse number is decreased, and therefore the consumed power falls within the range. On the contrary, if the display is not bright, the number of display cells that is illuminated is decreased and therefore the total sustaining pulse number is increased. Thus, the actual display does not become too dark, and the decrease in consumed power is not large. Even with a display like this, no feeling of physical disorder is sensed by any of the users.
A current detection circuit 14 shown in FIG. 3 is a circuit for detecting current flowing into the unit, and the consumed power is calculated from the detected current and the consumed power so calculated is then outputted to the arithmetic unit 13. The arithmetic unit 13 corrects the sustaining pulse numbers of the respective sub-frames read out of the luminance table 19 in accordance with the consumed power and outputs respective, corrected sustaining pulse numbers for the plural sub-frames to the scan controller 15. The scan controller 15 outputs signals for controlling the X common driver 4 and Y common driver 5 such that sustaining discharges can be carried out a number of times corresponding to the corrected sustaining pulse numbers during the corresponding sustaining discharge periods for the respective sub-frames.
As described above, the consumed power depends on the number of display cells that are illuminated. Therefore, the consumed power corresponds to a weighted mean value resulting from average weighting of the load factors of the respective sub-frames depending on the length of the sustaining discharge periods thereof. Consequently, instead of detecting current directly flowing into the unit, a weighted mean value resulting from average weighting of the load factors of the respective sub-frames, depending on the length of the sustaining discharge period thereof, is sometimes calculated for achieving an estimation of the consumed power, and the above-mentioned correction is carried out based on the estimated consumed power.
As shown in FIG. 3, the relationship, between the total sustaining pulse numbers and the sustaining pulse numbers of the respective sub-frames, is stored in advance in the luminance table 19 of the memory 18, and the aforesaid correction in response to the consumed power is carried out for the respective sustaining pulse numbers of the sub-frames read out of the luminance table 19. This causes a problem that a large-scale memory (ROM) is required in order to prepare an accurate luminance table.
In addition, the values stored in the luminance table 19 are, as shown in FIG. 4, positive integers, and values below the decimal point are rounded to the nearest whole number. Due to this, stored values include round-off errors. When the aforesaid correction is carried out for the sustaining pulse number, there is caused a problem in that the error is increased and the predetermined luminance cannot be obtained. Of course, it is possible to conceive of expanding the capacity of the memory 18 so as to make the luminance table 19 more accurate, but in this case, too, there occurs a problem in that a memory 18 of large capacity has to be used.
In addition, in the conventional PDP unit, the respective load factors of the plural sub-frames are calculated for each frame so as to determine corresponding sustaining pulse numbers for the plural sub-frames. In addition, corrections are carried out in accordance with the consumed power, and the sustaining discharges are controlled in accordance with the corrected sustaining pulse numbers so obtained. Due to this, there is caused a problem that the respective sustaining pulse numbers of the plural sub-frames vary for each frame and this causing flickering.
FIG. 5 is a graph showing variations in the load factor during display. As shown in the figure, small variations in load factor are found in ranges surrounded by a dotted line. For variations across different ranges, needless to say, corrections are needed in accordance with the luminance ratio and consumed power of the sub-frame but, in the PDP unit of FIGS. 3 and 4, corrections were carried out even in each of the ranges surrounded by the dotted line, and this caused flickering.
The present invention was made to solve the aforesaid problems, and an object thereof is to realize a PDP unit which does not need a memory for storing a luminance table, so as to simplify the construction thereof, which can perform more accurate operations so as to improve the display quality and can provide a stable display without flickering.
With a view to attaining the above object, according to a plasma display unit of the present invention, the respective sustaining pulse numbers of plural sub-frames of each frame are determined through an operation using a total sustaining pulse number, a luminance ratio, a load factor and the consumed power, rather than using a luminance table.
In other words, there is provided a frame time-sharing type plasma display unit in which a display frame for one screen is constituted by a plurality of subframes, and in which the respective luminance of each sub-frame is determined by a sustaining pulse number, the plasma display unit comprising a frame length calculation circuit for calculating the length of one frame from the length of one cycle of a vertical synchronization signal, a sub-frame condition determination circuit for determining, from the length of one frame, the number of sub-frames, the respective luminance of each sub-frame and a total sustaining pulse number, a load factor calculation circuit for calculating a load factor, which is a ratio of a number of display cells that are illuminated to a total number of display cells, from an external input signal, a luminance factor calculation circuit for determining a maximum display luminance from the consumed power and calculating a luminance factor and a sustaining pulse number calculation circuit for correcting the luminance drop due to load from the total sustaining pulse number, the luminance ratio and the load factor for the respective sub-frame and operating sustaining pulse number s for the respective sub-frames.
According to the present invention, the luminance table can be removed and the influence of round-off errors can be reduced.